Sweet x Sweet
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: [Adaption of the original "Sweet x Sweet"] When Link learns about The Day Of Love from Zelda, he gives her chocolate. On the Fest Of Sweets, Zelda gives Link a gift in return.


"Say, Zelda," ten year old Lincoln "Link" Avalon said. "Do you know about "The Day Of Love"?"

Nine year old Princess Zelda Harkinian turned to face him. She was about to call him and idiot, but then remembered Link spent his life in the Kokiri Forest. Therefore, he had no reason to know about it.

"Ah…" she replied. "Oh yeah. Today is the Day Of Love."

Link looked at her, beaming.

"You know it?" he gasped.

 _As expected of Zelda._ Link thought.

"What happens on this day?" Link asked. "Is it a festival?"

Zelda rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You give out chocolate on this day," she answered.

"…!" Link replied. "A day for chocolate?!"

"Yeah," Zelda answered. "You give some to the Smashtopican you really like."

Link looked horrified. He hadn't had any knowledge of this. He didn't even get Zelda anything. He remembered that he _**DID**_ have some chocolate left from his Mother.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, confused.

"I didn't know that…" Link replied. "What to do…! …Ah, but it's okay!"

Zelda gave her forest friend a look of confusion.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, awkwardly.

"I have chocolate!" Link said, reaching into his pocket. "I got a couple sweets. And I'm sure I have some left! Put your hand out, Zelda."

Zelda did as she was told, confused. Link pulled out a candy box and dumped whatever was left into Zelda's hand. Link smiled as Zelda gave a look of confusion.

 _Three chips?_ Zelda thought.

"I want Zelda to have it all!" Link beamed.

"You got it all wrong," Zelda sighed. "It's supposed to be the girls who give it to the boys."

"Huh?" Link replied, confused. "But you said to give it to the Smashtopican you really like, and I really like you, Zelda."

Zelda looked at him, blushing slightly before crushing the chocolate chips in her hand with a sigh.

 _Oh…_ she thought. _Someday…_

However, Link's happy smile made her smile back.

"Uhh," she said. "Thanks."

Link became worried about how Zelda was holding the candy.

"Zelda," he said. "They will melt if you hold them that way."

 _It's kinda a waste, isn't it?_ she thought. _It's only three chips._

"Ah…" she said. "…I'll give you something in return on the Fest Of Sweets."

"The "Fest Of Sweets"?" Link asked. "What's that?"

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(One Month Later)

Zelda was holding her present for Link and went to the Kokiri Forest to meet with him. Link was outside his house, playing in the snow. Zelda decided that now was as good of a time as any. As Zelda walked passed the Kokiri, they were fascinated at the fact that a young Hylian had found their forest.

"…Link," she called.

Link looked over and smiled at his friend, who hiding something behind her back. He was excited that Zelda walked all this way to see him.

"Yo, Zelda," Link smiled. "What are we gonna play today?"

Zelda became nervous at giving the gift to Link.

"Uhh…" she stammered. "I…"

Link noticed that Zelda was hiding something and became excited.

"Hey," he said. "What are you hiding there?"

 _He saw it?!_ Zelda thought.

"Uhh…" Zelda said, nervous. "That's…"

Link couldn't contain his excitement and tackled his friend.

"Come on, show me!" Link squealed. "Whatcha hiding?!"

Zelda panicked that he would break her gift.

"S-Stop it or they'll break!" she wailed.

"It's something that breaks easily?!" Link beamed. "Is it a plate?"

Zelda was really nervous, but Link tried to assure her.

"Come on, Zelda," he said. "You can show me."

Zelda held the cloth out to Link, shaking with nervousness.

"…Here," she said.

Link took it in a confused manner.

"…What's this?" he asked.

"I made them for you," Zelda explained.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Today is the Fest Of Sweets, you know," Zelda said.

"Ah!" Link beamed. "It's the day I get something back for the chocolate I gave you, right?"

"…Yeah, I made you Vanilla Cookies," Zelda answered. "I asked my mom to teach me how to bake them… But they came out a little misshapen. Although, I think the flavor is alright."

Link's eyes widened in excitement.

"You made these, Zelda?!" Link beamed. "That's awesome! Can I eat them now?!"

"Uh-huh," Zelda nodded.

Link opened the cloth and saw Zelda had made a bunch of cookies. He picked up the one he liked best, beaming.

"Wow~ What's this shape?" Link asked. "Oh, I know! It's a Triangle, right?"

"Sorta," Zelda answered. "It's the Triforce."

Link bit into it and fell in love with it right away.

"This is so yummy!" he said. "I really like them! Better than the ones from our store."

"…Is that so?" Zelda smiled, blushing. "…Actually, I have one more."

"Hm?" Link asked, watching Zelda dig through her bag.

She pulled out another cloth and handed it to Link. Link accepted it eagerly and opened the cloth.

"I also made Link-shaped Cookies," Zelda smiled.

 _Because it was about Link._ Zelda thought. _The shape_ **HAD** _to be perfect._

"Amazing, Zelda!" Link beamed. "Thanks a bunch! Will you make more another time?"

"Fine, but…" Zelda answered. "I made those in return for the chocolate you gave me. So you have to give me some again."

"Okay!" Link smiled. "I'll be sure to give you chocolate!"

 _I can't wait for next year._ she thought.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(One Year Later)

In the end, because Link had told the entire Kokiri Forest about the Day Of Love, 10 year old Zelda didn't receive anything. Instead, Saria gave Link chocolate… right in front of a jealous Zelda.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Eight Years Later)

Link and Zelda were relaxing in Hyrule Castle on the Fest Of Sweets. Link looked over at the calendar, his legs on Zelda's lap as they lounged on the couch.

"Zelda!" he said. "Today is the Fest Of Sweets."

Zelda looked over at him, unhappy with him for some reason. Link still didn't get why Zelda's mood towards him had changed, but he had accepted the more bitter personality of his childhood friend.

"I know that," Zelda said. "That's why you gave Malon, Ruto, and myself a gift today. Did you forget already?"

"It's just that…" Link sighed. "I wish I could eat those…"

Zelda looked at him, confused.

""Those"?" she asked.

Link nodded.

"The Vanilla Cookies that you made," he said. "The ones you made a long time ago, remember?"

"If you want Vanilla Cookies," Zelda sighed, irritated. "Then you have a lot you bought from the shop on the table."

"I want them homemade," Link replied. "Not bought from the store."

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Those were for the Fest Of Sweets," she said. "If I got something from you, whether it be handmade or from a store, I would've been fine either way. Despite this, I don't really want anything."

Link glared at his childhood friend.

"You haven't made those Vanilla Cookies in years," Link said. "Stingy."

Zelda still held a grudge for not getting anything on the Day Of Love 8 years ago.

"Whatever," Zelda replied.

"Even if I wanted to give you chocolate, I ate it all," he said. "…Ah!"

Link got an idea and began flirting with Zelda.

"But maybe I taste like chocolate now," he smiled. "Maybe… Ah, no. That won't do. I guess I'll have to go buy some later."

Zelda looked over at him, confused, before realizing the setup he was doing and smiled.

"No need," she said, getting on top of him. "I'll eat you up, Werepire."

"Wa–" Link asked. "Hey… Wait!"

Zelda ignored it and kissed her best friend. Link didn't know what to do until Zelda started to bite.

"Ow!" he whimpered. "Hey! Don't bite me!"

Zelda obeyed the Hero of Time and Link began to kiss his friend back.

 _He does taste like chocolate._ Zelda thought.

"Hey," she said. "Open your mouth a little more."

Link obeyed and Zelda responded with putting her tongue in his mouth. She pulled away too quickly according to Link.

"Sweet…" she said. "Enough."

Link frowned.

"Are you done already?" he asked.

"I would like this every year," Zelda said.

"N-No way," Link gasped, blushing. "Can I have your home baked Vanilla Cookies now? I gave you the chocolate you wanted."

"Okay," Zelda replied. "I get it."

Link looked at her, excited and confused.

"If you want them so badly, why don't you make them yourself?" she asked. "I'll show you how."

Link shook his head in disagreement.

"But I want them to be made by you," he argued. "I like them a lot better that way."

Zelda sighed and grabbed Link's nose in an irritated manner.

"You really have a talent for getting me all worked up…" she said.

"Huh?" Link replied.

She let go and took him by the hand, guiding him out the front door. Link was lucky to be her personal guard, so he was allowed to be alone with Zelda as they pleased.

"…Alright," she sighed. "Because we don't have all the ingredients, to the store we shall traverse."

"Yay," Link smiled. "While we're there, could we also buy more chocolate?"

"Huh?" Zelda replied, shocked. "The 6 boxes you had before wasn't enough?"

"Nope," Link smiled.


End file.
